


Placeholder

by Grassy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: areyougame, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Selphie has bad timing and Kairi just wants to get on with things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placeholder

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this was inspired by all of those BL series/doujinshi in which there is random and sometimes pointless conversation during sex.
> 
> Prompt: Kingdom Hearts, Selphie/Kairi: strap-on - “Are you pretending I'm them?”

“Are you pretending I’m them?”

Kairi blinked, shaking her head as if to clear the fuzz from her thoughts. “Wh-what? Who?”

“Sora…Riku… Either one. Both.” Selphie shrugged, bright smile unable to hide the nervousness in her eyes.

“I know you’ve been called a ditz, but are you a **complete moron**?”

“Um…”

“Don’t answer that. And for another thing! Is this **really** the time to be asking something like that?” Kairi looked down between them, to where their bodies were connected by Selphie’s favored strap-on; the one that was all white and sparkly yellow, perfectly proportioned for a girl Selphie’s size.

“Sorry, just. Well. This is the first time we’ve really done it like this - I mean, with me doing the _y’know_ rather than you and-”

Softly callused fingertips covered Selphie’s lips to stop her words. “Selphie… If I wanted Sora or Riku, I would **have** them. Believe me, if there’s one thing I’ve learned in my time on and off Destiny Islands it’s that boys aren’t really for me. You are. Now, if you **please** …” A flip of her hand downward got her meaning across quite clearly.

“Oh! Sorry, eheh.”

“‘Eheh’ all you like, but get **on** with it!”

“Sheesh, you’ve gotten so bossy,” Selphie complained, beginning to move once again.

“Of…course. I- **ah**! Had to. Boys…stupid a lot.”

“Ah.” With a pleased hum, Selphie continued her ministrations, enjoying the incoherent gasps she could wring from Kairi.

“Se-selphie! Nn-”

No, Kairi definitely wasn’t thinking about **those guys**. But, Selphie considered, before giving in and enjoying the fun, now she had to worry about all the **girls** around.

Stupid jealousy.


End file.
